


Sinful pleasure

by Bisexuallama



Series: Beautiful consequences [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Dinah's jaws clenched. "You kidnapped me""I did""You undressed me""I did" The blonde confirmed. "Nice abs by the way"
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Series: Beautiful consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Sinful pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is a little dark. Just a little bit. I wrote this cuz I was horny as fuck and my mind is so dirty and fucked up.
> 
> I warned you

Dinah Drake woke up in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. Her body was being covered by a sheet, seeing as she was fully nude. The canary groaned as she held her head trying to remember what happened. 

The last thing she remembered was her walking through the door of her apartment after a long day at work and then she felt a needle being injected in her upper arm before everything went black. 

The bedroom door opened to reveal a woman with blonde hair. Not just any woman. It was Black Siren. 

"You're awake. Good" Laurel said, stepping forward. 

Dinah's jaws clenched. "You kidnapped me" 

"I did" 

"You undressed me" 

"I did" The blonde confirmed. "Nice abs by the way" 

The hero stood up in rage, not caring about her nudity as the fallen sheets revealed her body. She tried to do her canary cry but nothing came out. 

"What did you do to me?" She asked, holding her throat. 

"I temporarily took away your cry" 

"Whatever. I don't need my cry to fight you" 

"I didn't bring you here to fight, Dinah" 

"What?" The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why am I here?" 

"I have needs. Sexual needs" Laurel said as her eyes roamed over the brunette's naked body. 

"Aww. Diaz isn't doing it for you? That's sad" 

Black Siren kicked the space between the calf and the thigh of Dinah's knees with her foot, causing the canary to fall to her knees. She took a handful of her curly brown hair and pulled her hair back, forcing the brunette to look her in the eyes. 

"I'm being polite. You don't have to be conscious for me to get what I want" Laurel sneered. She smirked when Dinah's eyes widened at her words. "Diaz can't fulfill my needs. Unless he's bisexual" 

"What?" Dinah said, more confused than ever. 

"You see.." Laurel loosened her hold on the woman's curly hair. "I'm very different compared to the average woman" 

"No kidding" The canary muttered. 

"Shush. I was born with a male genital" The blonde villain confessed. She carefully watched the other woman's reaction. To her surprise, Dinah didn't look disgusted or anything like that. Instead, the brunette looked at her with understanding eyes. 

"You're intersex" She stated. 

"Yes" Laurel confirmed again. 

"That doesn't matter" Dinah said. "I'm still not having sex with you and if you want to drug me again, you sure as hell can be expecting a fight" 

"Hmm. Well, that wouldn't do either of us any justice, so how about this? I have some very good Intel that you and your pack of idiot vigilantes can use to take Diaz down" 

Dinah scoffed. "You're willing to give up information on Diaz in return for sex" 

"That depends on how good you give me head" Laurel grinned. She stood in front of the canary and put her hand on the back off her head. "Get to work" 

The canary glared at the beautiful villain that towered over her. She went to undo the belt when she noticed a huge bulge sticking out through her pants. Dinah visibly swallowed as she undid the belt with slightly shaking hands. Afterwards, she took off her leather pants, along with her boxer and threw them somewhere on the floor. Laurel was now in only a tight thin strapped shirt. 

"How much?" Dinah asked, her eyes being glued to the erect cock in front of her. 

"Eleven inches" Black Siren said, rather proudly. "Almost twelve when erect" 

Dinah wrapped her hand around the thick shaft and leaned in. She slid out her tongue, using it to lick the precum coming out of the tip. Her plump lips and saliva were firmly wrapped around the head of the villain's cock while her hand stroked it faster and faster. Deciding that she was taking too long, Laurel grabbed the brunette's hair and shoved her cock inside her mouth. The canary's left hand was placed on the blonde's hip, her nails digging into the villain's flesh, while the other hand was balled up into a fist against the ground. Black Siren moaned at the feeling of her enemy's mouth wrapped around her cock. She thrusted it in deeper and deeper with each passing second, making the other woman gag multiple times. Dinah felt her jaw strain as she took all thirteen inches of her length. The tip of her nose touched Black Siren's stomach as she felt her balls slap against her chin. Laurel kept ramming her cock into the canary's mouth even as the latter was running out of breath. 

"Fuck" The blonde cursed, knowing that she was close to cumming. 

She pulled most of her length out of Dinah's mouth, but left the head of it in. A thick load of sticky hot cum was shot down the brunette's throat. After she was certain that she fully unloaded, Laurel pulled her cock away from the poor woman's mouth. A thin string of saliva mixed with cum connected the canary's mouth with the tip of the villain's cock. 

Black Siren looked down to see Dinah cough and spit out the numerous loads of cum that was stored inside of her mouth. Laurel grabbed the tan woman by her neck and began squeezing it. 

"You are so ungrateful" She said after she took off her shirt to reveal two pierced nipples. 

The blonde slammed the canary face first against the glass window next to the nightstand. She pulled on Dinah's wavy brown hair with little force while her free hand started to massage her clit. The brunette bit her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out a moan. The last thing she wants is for her enemy to think that she was enjoying this. 

"You see those people in that building?" Laurel asked, her breath hot on the woman's neck. She pinched her oh so sensitive clit when the hero didn't answer her question. 

"I see them" The canary said through gritted teeth. 

"One wrong turn from them and your entire career will be ruined" The villain placed a gentle kiss on her lover's shoulder. "Everyone will know that Captain Drake belongs to Black Siren" She said before pushing her index finger into her entrance. She let out an angry hiss shortly after. "You're loose. Why?" Laurel asked. All that the newest black canary could do was close her eyes and bite her lip. The blonde turned the other woman so that her back was pressing against the large glass window. She entered another finger, which made Dinah inhale sharply via her nose. "Why are you loose?" 

"Vinnie" The canary finally answered. 

Laurel pulled out her fingers. "I don't like the thought of anyone else touching you" 

She pulled Dinah away from the window and threw her onto the bed before getting on top of her. The canary closed her eyes briefly when she felt the tip of her enemy's cock at her entrance. 

"Don't worry. We'll get to that soon" The blonde smirked. 

She crawled down the brunette's body until her face was inches away from her core. Dinah's body went numb as she felt the other woman's hand playing with her throbbing clit. With her breath against the hero's bare flesh, Laurel flicked her tongue at the canary's nub, causing the latter to let out a soft moan. The brunette tried to buck her hips to ask for more, but her enemy kept her in place while she continued her assault. 

Tension in Dinah's body began to build as her breathing became shallow. She whimpered while her toes curled up. One final lick on the blonde's behalf was all she needed to be sent over the edge.  
She arched her back while letting out a moan when she came all over Black Siren's mouth and chin. 

The villain wiped her enemy's juices clean off her face using her rather long tongue. "You taste delicious" She smirked. 

She crawled back up the woman's body until they were face to face. Dinah opened up her eyes to see that the blonde's pupils were blown wide and dark with lust. 

"I'll try to go easy on you" 

Laurel aligned her throbbing cock against the hero's pussy, then she pushed forward. The canary felt her lips slowly spread open as the swollen head of the villain's shaft entered her. Black Siren pushed inch after inch before ramming the last half of her cock inside. The brunette threw her head back as she felt the blonde's cock filling her up nicely. Dinah moaned furiously when her lover thrusted in and out, slow but deep enough that she felt her balls slapping against her thighs every time she pushed forward. 

Black siren smiled wickedly as she picked up her pace. The canary dug her nails into the blonde's back and closed her eyes when she felt herself getting close to another orgasm. By the fifth thrust Dinah came hard, her juices squirting all over the white bedsheets below her. By the eighth thrust her body gave out, fully surrendering to the enemy. Laurel laid on top of her with her pierced and erect nipples rubbing against her lover's dark brown ones as she thrusted even deeper than before. The curly haired brunette was so out of it that she didn't know how long it was after she came again, and again and so on. 

By her seventh orgasm, Dinah was laying on her back with tears of extreme pleasure leaking from her eyes along with drool streaming down from the corner of her lip. She didn't know how they were still going at it, but Laurel kept thrusting and thrusting and she showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
The villain's breathing suddenly became heavy and uneven when she started thrusting faster. 

"Fuck!" 

Laurel shot her hot cum straight into the canary's pussy as the brunette's walls clenched around her cock. She laid her head on her collarbone for a moment before she regained herself. 

"Oh we're not done yet" 

Dinah could only respond with a hum when she felt herself be turned over to lay on her stomach. Her legs were spread apart as the villain slapped her cock down in between her cheeks, her cum dripping down the crack. Laurel's eyes flashed for a moment before she entered all of her length into the hero's tight hole. The canary cried out in wordless moans and for once, she was thankful that she didn't have her cry as the blonde thrusted deeper and deeper, her sharp hip bones smacking against tan cheeks. 

What felt like an eternity to the newest black canary, who was being fucked over and over again was just a duration of a couple hours. 

The brunette gasped when Laurel pulled her cock out of her pussy and came all over her flat stomach. She had lost count of how many times she orgasmed as Black Siren kept switching positions. 

Every second was occupied with the blonde filling her pussy with her cum or stuffing her ass with it. A simple touch from the tip of her cock against either one or her holes made Dinah whimper. 

"You're such a good cumslut" Laurel said, pulling her cock out of her now wrecked pussy. "We'll be done soon" She smiled as she mercilessly shoved her shaft deep into her enemy's ass. 

Dinah let out a broken cry as the blonde bucked her hips. In the middle of her thrusting, she pulled out completely and flipped the canary to lay on her back. When she was flipped over, the brunette let out a moan while cum rushed out of her pussy before Laurel filled it up with her length. After a few more deep thrusts, the villain came one final time. She pulled her cock out of the canary's pussy and looked at the sticky mess she made on her enemy's stomach. Without hesitating, Laurel stuck out her tongue and used it to lick her semen clean off the hero's caramel colored abs.

The blonde collapsed next to her on the bed. The two women remained silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Black Siren could hear the brunette breathing heavily. She watched as Dinah's chest rose up and down at a fast pace. 

The black canary put her hands on her face, feeling completely humiliated. "I feel like a whore" 

"I've seen whores. They aren't nearly as pretty as you are, Captain" The villain teased with a smile. 

Dinah hummed. "I have to go" 

"You can't even stand right now, Dinah" Laurel said, watching as the brunette swung her legs over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up on her legs. She fell backwards seconds after. She tried to stand up again, but was met with the same results as her first attempt. 

"Damn it!" The canary shouted. 

"Stay" Laurel said, so softly that it was barely audible. "You can leave in the morning" 

"I can't stay here" 

"Fine then. Good luck walking out of here" Black Siren turned to lay on her side so that her back was facing her enemy. 

Dinah bit her bottom lip before she let out a sigh and laid on her back. She stared at the ceiling for a bit when something dawned on her. 

"You didn't kiss me" 

"What?" The blonde asked, sounding more annoyed than she had attended. 

"You didn't kiss me. Not even once" 

"And?" Laurel turned to face the other woman. "Do you want me to kiss you?" 

Dinah blushed at the thought of her lips pressed against Black Siren's. "I was just curious" 

The villain and the hero laid in silence again. The canary covered below her waist with the giant white bed sheets, leaving above her waist exposed. She didn't even shiver when a sudden cold gust of wind came in, although her nipples did harden. The blonde covered herself up to her breast. Her eyes were closed as she also laid on her back. 

"A kiss is far more intimate" Laurel said. "It has more meaning than sex. To me at least" 

"Guess that makes sense" The brunette said, closing her eyes. "One last question" 

"Hmm?" 

"I won't get pregnant right?" Dinah asked, her mind going blank at the thought of having children with Laurel. "You did cum inside of me.. multiple times" 

Laurel let out a laugh. "Don't think so. The chances of me getting you pregnant are low. Very low. Like, one percent against ninety-nine" 

She looked over to see the woman beside her fast asleep with her lips slightly parted. Shortly after, the blonde also fell asleep. 

Neither of them knew that their little hookup would have consequences in the near future…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this..


End file.
